Voyage
by FictionFancier
Summary: A shipwreck leading to a memorable meeting. An encounter leading to a beautiful affair. Itachi never expected to get acquainted with his soulmate on an inhabitable island in the middle of nowhere, but life tends to get interesting when you least expect it. Itasasu, Past Kakasasu.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Everything hurt, from my head to my toes and the brightness that hit me didn't help. I got up a little and was able to make out the outline of a window, a closet, a sofa, a fireplace and a chair. The ache in my body had not yet subsided and I felt like I would throw up so I layed back down, trying to remember what has happened.

I was traveling, yes... I was traveling by ship to Eore, because my father wanted me to meet my soon to be fiance, Kabuto or something like that. I remember being against it, but as a king my father had ways to make me comply to his wishes. Then there was the storm. Wild and untameable. The ship got uncontrolable and soon crushed against some cliffs. I fell in the water something hit me and everything went black.

Then what was I doing here, not that I was complaining, I was still alive after all. As I contemplated what the hell happened, the door opened and someone came in. I looked up to see and thank my savior, only to get the shock of a lifetime. Have I hit my head to hard? Was I halucinaring? Before me was staying the most beatiful creature I have ever layed my eyes on. Dark piercing eyes, framed by long lashes, full pale pink lips, high aristocratic cheekbones and messy longish raven hair, that gleamed blue in the sunlight. But not only was his face chiseled, as if crafted to perfection by God himself,also he had a body to die for- curvacious and slender, but toned at all the right places and this skin, oh God, it looked like snow white silk, smoothe, flawless and gleaming in the light.

As I stayed there mesmerised by the boy's sheer beauty, he quickly came to my side and not giving me any time to get used to his closeness, he put his hand to my forehead, checking the temperature. Then looked me in tne eye and started speaking and as the melodic angelic voice washed through me, my brain totally stopped. His lips and voice were hipnotizing. After a few seconds of staring dumbly at him, I figured out it would be better to concentrate, before I gave him any more reasons to think a was a complete retard. And that I did, only to comprehend that I didn't understand a single word. He was speaking some strange melodic language and I was staying there looking like an idiot. After a few awkward minutes of him and talking and me just laying, he seemed to get it, that I didn't understand a word he was saying, so he just gave me some food, that I have not seen him wearing. It consisted of a bowl of soup,fresh bread that looked homemade and a cup of tea. He left everything by my side, checked my temperature again, said something, that I can only presume was "Get better" and left the room, leaving me empty and aching on the inside.

The food was delicious, the soup was creamy and warm and the bread- soft and fluffy. After a few minutes I felt full and sleepy, so I relaxed on the soft bed and everything went dark, as I dreamed of silky raven strokes and snow white velvet skin.

The morning came way too fast. The sun was shining brightly and I could see the sea through the window. It was a beautiful view, no doubt. No sooner had I opened my eyes, than the ethereal beauty from yesterday came into the room, looking as stunning as before in his long silk dark green yukata. He glided gracefully to my side and started groping around my bandaged body. That was the moment I understood that I was wrapped almost from head to toe by bandage and beside that I was starkly naked. I have never felt ashamed of my body so when the beauty started unwrapping me and more and more skin got exposed to his eyes, I only felt excitement from his gentle touch. His hands had to be the softest article I have ever gotten the privilegeof touching and as he was working, I felt myself hardening, which wasn't a good, taking into consideration that I may scare the poor boy and lower my chances of getting with him to zero. So when he went to change my bandages on the lower half of my body I took both his hands in my own.

"That would be enough. I can do it on my own from here, thanks for your help." He looked at me confused at first, I knew he didn't understand my language, but after a little bit he seemed to get it that I needed some privacy so he nodded and left the room. After that I managed to change my bandages and to get my raging hormones under control. I took the time to inspect my body. All of it was littered with scratches, but there weren't any serious injuries, I would be as good as new in a few days. After awhile the raven came again and brought delicious looking steaming stew with meat pieces, bread and a cup of water. He left the food by my side, but this time didn't leave. I noticed he had also brought a smaller portion for himself, he sat on the bed next to me and started eating, looking at me expectantly as I stared dumbfounded at him. I coudn' t help it, the way his full pink lips wrapped around the tender pieces of meat, made me think of a way more inapropriate meat being sucked onto by them. But I managed to force my thoughts in another direction and digged into the delicious food. After we both finished our meals, he took the dishes away and to my surprise came back to sit next to me. I guess I had to get used to his closeness, if I didn't want to deal with an awkward problem in my neither regions.

He took a paper, ink and feather and wrote something on it. Then pointed to himself and slowly pronounced "Sasuke". Sasuke, I guess that was his name, beautiful and unique just like him. He showed me then the paper, it symbols were elegant, but I couldn't understand any of them, nonetheless it must have been his name written on it. I immidiately got the uncontrollable earge to learn his language, to get to know everything about him- his hobbies, his dreams, his likes and dislikes. I've known this boy only for a day and he had already got under my skin.

He looked me straight at the eye questioningly. The little one wanted to know my name.

"Itachi"

I said it as slowly and clearly as I could.

"Itachii" he repeated in his angelic voice and I suddenly felt warm on the inside. He got up and made it to the wardrobe, took something out and placed it on the bed. I noticed it was a pair of grey pants and a dark red blouse. Both were of fine material and looked big enough to fit my tall broad figure. I felt a pang of jealousy. These clothes were in no way his own, his frame was way to delicate and slender. Was there another man living here? And if there was, why have I not seen him yet. If Sasuke was mine and a stranger came in our house, I would have immidiately made sure. the man kept his hands to himself.

I was just coming up with a way to ask him if there was someone else in the house, when he motioned for me to get up and pointed to the clothes, he had left me. I obediently started getting up. He rushed to my side to keep me steady. Through was, I didn't need any help. I have always been pretty strong and as I've said before, the injuries weren't anything serious and if it was anyone else clinging to my side I would have told him so, but not to Sasuke. His skin felt even softer than before, which I thought would have been impossible and his scent, oh his scent was so intoxicaringly sweet, that I had a hard time keeping myself from buriing my nose in his I was hard again. Stupid hormones.

He sat me on the bed and kneeled to help me put on my pants. Oh the ideas I got while he was performing the simple task. When I got dressed, we moved out of the room. It seemed he wanted to take me around the house and I was impressed at what I saw. Next to the bedroom I was sleeping in was the living room. It was big and homy with large windows,which you could see the sea through, and an open kitchen at one side. A carpet covered the floor, in the centre of the room was a huge sofa looking at a big fireplace, infront of it there was a table. Against the walls there were cupboards and fancy looking objects, pictures and vases with flowers. As a man, grown up in a palace, I was used to expensive stuff and I could see that whoever built and decorated the house surely didn't spare anything. One side of the house was looking at the sea and the other at a beautiful garden with flowers, greenery and vegetables. Sasuke didn't take me to his bedroom, instead we headed straight to the bathroom quarters. It was a big room made of stone with a large tube crafted in the stone and there was hot water flowing through it, it was no doubt buildet on a hot spring.

Sasuke waited for me to look around and then lead me to a small stone building not far drom the house. The toilet, simple, but extraordinarilt clean. He left me to do my business. Then we went back to the bathroom and he looked expectantly at me. I smiled slightly and started undressing uder his scrutinizing gaze, flexing and posing a little bit as I unwrapped the bandages around my body. Then slipped into the warm water, relaxing as it suited my tensed muscles. Sasuke was blushing profusely and that made me happy. I was getting a reaction out of him. I motioned for him playfully to come join me and he got even redder and left the bathroom in a hurry, coming ahain after only a few minutes to leave towels, bandages and clothes by my side and leaving again.

When I got completely ready, he escorted me to my room and brought me food. As we ate in silence, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I took his hand to have his attention and sighned with the sighnes of the old language. "Will you teach me to speak your language?" I hoped he understood, because almost no one used the sighnes anymore. I was obliged to learn them, because I was a prince and even as that I knew only a few. He looled puzzled for a moment, I could guess that the language wasn't new to him, but he knew as much as I, which was not much. After a little more contemplation on his part, he finally nodded.

I was ecstatic. I could not wait to see how anything from now on would progress, but I was positive about one thing - I would not leave this place until I have taken the beauty as my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a week passed and Sasuke and I have already established a steady and balanced rhythm of living. My injuries were healed and I have started helping him with the choruses. I have also gotten used to his routine, which was now a little bit different with me being in the equatuation. My knowledge of his language was increasing significantly and I could already form sentences and understand most of what he was saying, I wasn't known as a genious in my country for nothin. When I set my sight on something there is nothing that could stop me. In another week or two at the most I would be fluent in Sasuke's language.

So, let me make the whole ordeal about our routine clear.

Sasuke got up at 8 o'clock and made breakfast for both of would eat together at the table in the living room and make small talk. I had countless of questions, which I wanted to ask, but I figured it would be best if I waited enough to be able to understand everything that he was saying. So we talked about the weather, our hobbies and likes. I now know that he loves tomatoes, so much that he has dozens of them in his garden. He prefered the slightly colder, rainy weather, because he burnt easily in the sun. He loved animals and took care of the injured ones in the forest and he also had four chickens and a cow. Small things, but important. I was getting to know him and I was falling so deep for him that there was not turning back. On the other hand, I told him about my love for sweets (which resulted in him making me the most delicious cake ever), about my interest in learning new cultures (He told me that we were at the Andonian peninsula and told me more about the traditions of the people here.) and about my fascination with martial arts since I was a child (He wanted me to teach him some moves, but I managed to get out of it at the moment. I didn't know what I would do, if I was so close to him, now that I was completely healed.)

So after breakfast he teached me his language. He was an amazing teacher, smart and sharp to add to his beauty.

Then we had lunch, usually whatever takeovers were left from dinner the night before. After that Sasuke headed to his enormous garden to take care of his flowers and vegetables and I had to take care of the animals. I loved watching him work, the concentration was so evident on his face, but he was also kinda serene. A true ethereal beauty uncomparable to anything I have ever seen.

Then after finishing my duties I practiced martial arts for a little bit just to keep fit and when finished I went hunting in the forest. I had noticed that Sasuke rarely cooked any meat and so I have decided to make our meals richer and more varied. While I was away, Sasuke cleaned the house and when I came back, I skinned the animal, he cooked it and we had dinner. In the evenings Sasuke usually read a book on the sofa and I practiced my language skills.

It was peaceful and nice and I felt as if I have been doing it my whole life. I have almost forgotten my previous life in the castle, but it was certain that my past will come haunt me soon. I just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is UP! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

Another week had passed and I was ready to ask Sasuke the questions that bothered me from the beginning, my understanding of the Adranian language was perfect enough.

We were sitting at the table, having breakfast, when I started.

"Sasuke, how far away are we from the nearest village?"

"Why? You want to leave?" he looked frightened at the thought, but continued anyway. "About a day or so by foot. I'm not absolutely certain, the last time I visited was years ago."

"I'm not leaving. I was simply curious. I mean, if it was closer, the people might have heard something about someone from the crew I was travelling with." I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you know something? What happened that night?"

"Took you long enough. I was wondering when you'd ask" he smiled sadly. "But the truth is that I have no idea what happened to your men. That morning I went out to the beach. There are lots of sardines and crabs there after a storm. I was just walking around, when I saw you laying there - unconcious, but alive. There were also ruines from a ship, wood, canvases, but nothing else, no one else.

However, they may have been trown away on the other side of the island. The storm was pretty powerful after all." he tried to reausure me, but we both knew that it was highly unlikely.

He took my hand in his delicate softer than silk ones and stared at me sadly. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, my heart stopped beating. I decided that I was not going to dwell on the past, after all what is done is done and it cannot be changed. Casting my worries aside for the moment, I changed the topic.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something since I got here, but I never found the right time. However, the curiosity is eating me." he understood that I needed a distraction, so he nodded to me to continue.

"Why are you living here all alone, so far from the village?"

He looked sadly at the ground. He didn't want to talk about it, I could see it, but he started anyway.

"I wasn't always alone." he stopped taking his breath "I was married once. Lived here with my husband. He built the house for me, for us. However his work got the best of him. He was an assassin... One day he left for a simple mission and I have not seen him ever since." his voice got tiny and I almost didn't catch the last part.

For a moment there I felt anger, scorching, red, powerful anger. The thought of him with another man was driving me crazy. I tried to get it under control, but I couldn't hep the bitterness I felt.

"He was an assassin and you still married him?"

"You don't understand. I loved him." he looked calm, but there was such determination in his eyes. I had to fight back. My control has slipped almost entirely.

"Damn right I don't understand. He was murdering people, Sasuke, just for the money, so he could spoil you rotten." I had stuck a nerve, he was losing his calm.

"That's not true, he had sworn to me, that he had stoped killing the moment he met me. He was just spying and collecting information. I would have never taken his money, if he had dirtied his hands with blood for them!" he stood up and went to his bedroom slamming the door.

I regretted everything that I told him. I shouldn't have been so rude. But he made me feel things I haven't ever felt with someone else. I wanted him and every thought of another man had to be stucked out of his mind. Permanently.

I washed the dishes and cleaned the table to clear my mind. I got to his bedroom door and knocked lightly. There was not a single sound. I knew I should have gone away, but I couldn't. I had upset Sasuke and I had to make everything right again.

I opened the door carefully and slipped inside. That was the first time I saw his bedroom. It was really large, maybe twice as much as my own room. The windows were looking at the sea, long curtains draped around them. The floor was covered in a soft carpet and at the centre there was a huge bed. In the midst of it, sprawled in between the silk dark blue sheets was Sasuke. Immidiately the thought of him bedding another man on this same bed started torturing me, but I moved it to the back of my mind. I had come to make it up to him, not to start another fight.

I creeped up to him. He wasn't crying or anything, just laying there and staring into the space.

"I apologize for my words. I upset you. I should have kept my thoughts to myself." I said, as I stared at his stunning face, looking for a reaction. There was none.

"It's ok. You were just wondering, I get it. You have done nothing wrong." he replied quietly. "I have a good reason to accept and love him, regardless of his job, I promise you."

He kept silent after that, but I couldn't leave it at that.

"Will you tell me?"

"It is a story for another time. Go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day." his words were final.

I took one last longing glance at his beautiful tight body and swiftly left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

I woke up feeling unwell. My head hurt and I felt like I had a temperature. The sun was also too high in the sky for it to be 8 o'clock and that was the time I got up every morning since I moved in this house with my husband. Something definitely wasn't right with me today. However, I had to get up, my choruses won't do themselves on their own.

I put on a simple red yukata and left for the living room. I was surprised to find Itachi already there cleaning. I could smell something cooking on the stove. He had yet to notice me and I coudn't help myself from ogling him. He was a handsome man. His sharp features, long dark hair, striking red eyes and even the unique lines running down from the corners of his eyes made him look like an angel of death and his tall, muscular body only added to the appeal.

I had never before wanted a man other than my husband, but I guess with him gone for so long things are bound to change...

Itachi, finally taken notice of my appearance, came to my side.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed? You look sick. Go lay down and I will bring you your breakfast."

"But I''ve got things to do, I have to..."

"You are doing nothing except going to bed. I'll do all the choruses for the day and as long as you are sick." he looked at me sternly and I didn't have the heart to fight him, taking into consideration that I got dizzy.

I got to my room and layed under the covers. Itachi came soon after, bringing a tray with tea and chicken soup. He left it by my side and sat nexto to me, running his hand through my raven locks and looking me straight in the eye, his expression unreadable.

"Call me the moment you feel unwell or you need my help." he gave me one last look and disappeared.

I started eating my soup, taking the time to think the things that happenened this last few weeks through.

Three years had passed after my husband's disappearance and I have lost hope for him to come back. I have gotten used to living alone. The thought of leaving this place and going to look for happiness elsewhere had crossed my mind millions of times, I was only nineteen years old after all, life was before me. However, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave. This house stored so many memorries, good and bad. This house was my life, my home. Where would I go if I abandoned it? I have almost gotten used to the idea of living the rest of my life here, hiding in the seclusion of my home.

Then Itachi came. And everything changed. I felt something I have not felt in years. Hope, excitement, happines, gratification, love...

In this short period of time I have learned almost everything there is to know about him, except his past. That was a topic, we never discussed. I was not ready to expose mine and would not pressure him into talking about his. Regardless, I knew his likes and dislikes, his habits and interests and reactions. And the worst about that was that I was starting to fall in love with him.

At first I was scared. I could not allow myself to feel this. What if he decided to leave and I had to stay here with a broken heart for the second time? However, it was already too late. My feelings could not change. I could only hope it would turn for the best.


End file.
